Shared Thoughts, Unspoken Words
by ThisIsMyOnlyEscape
Summary: Harry and Hermoine have the same feelings for each other, but will they get enough courage to tell each other?
1. Maybe you feel the same way?

I've seen you in the corridors. I've memorized your face: your green eyes, your kind, gentle, contagious smile, your black messy hair. My ears are trained for your voice. When I'm talking to my girl friends I look everywhere for you, training my eyes for your figure.

In class we'll sit next to each other. It may seem like nothing to you but to me it's everything. Suddenly my body is frozen. My arms have gone all tingly; my heart fell into my stomach, and my stomach dropped into my feet, I can tell because my feet feel strange too. My knees, I can feel them, ready to give out any second. I'm light-headed now and I notice I'm holding my breath. When you look over at me I smile, but my smile falters when you look away, back to your notes. You walk with pride and coolness. I can finally breathe again and I sigh heavily, still watching you walk away. I can't help but smile to myself. If only you'd give me the time of day. If only you'd talk to me in class. I don't care what about. Perhaps you need a quill? Or don't know what page we're on? Maybe you just want to talk. Whatever it is, it would make my day.

How does it feel to know you can make or break my day. You can make me cry, and you can make me smile and forget everything. Yet in the back of my mind I keep thinking, if only you were mine; the thought stays back there, I always ignore it, not allowing myself to think of it. You'll come around in good time, I know it. I want to tell you my feelings, but how would you react? Would you forget? Not care? But it doesn't matter, just keep nodding to me in the morning, and talking to me after class, and we'll both be just fine.

. : : .

I can't stop thinking about you; you and your frizzy brown hair, brown eyes, and your cute laugh. That laugh. My ears know it well. Whenever I hear you laugh it makes me smile and whenever I hear someone laugh I think of how yours is better. Every time I see your hand shoot up in the air in class I smile because I'll get to hear your voice, and your knowledge amazes me. You seem to know everything, how everything works and how people will react.

I love sitting by you during classes. It's no big deal, really, I guess. We're just friends, right? Friends sit with each other. But I love it just the same. Every time you and I are alone my throat goes dry, my palms sweat, I get nervous, and I don't know what to say. That is when the awkward silences come. I hate them. I hate myself when I try to tell you my feelings but you speak up first about homework, or Ron. I always wonder if you like Ron, and not me. Or do you like either of us?

So many times I wake up feeling happy and not knowing why until I get out into the Common Room and see your bright eyes. Then I know, I love you, this is why I live. You are the reason I breathe. How does it feel to be compared to something as important as oxygen? Without it I'd die. Without you, not just my physical being, but my spiritual being, would die. I'll tell you one day, maybe, that I love you. And maybe, maybe, you'll feel the same.


	2. Laughter

**A/N:** I'm not exactly sure how to carry out this story, I'll try different things...the first chapter was more like their feelings summarized...this chapter will be more in story form. In my stories, not that Hermione's thoughts/ POV will always be first. Hope you enjoy: r/r I want some constructive criticism

. : : .

I woke up feeling extremely happy, but I couldn't tell why. I knew it had something to with Harry, because it always does. I did my usual morning stuff, threw on my robes and didn't bother to make myself look pretty, does it matter what I look like? If Harry's the guy I want, he will notice me for me, and not for my makeup or hairstyle.

I walked down into the Common Room, seeing Harry and Ron sitting at a round table in the far corner of the room finishing up homework.

"Ok, Ron, so what birds have you recently seen?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know...um, how about a raven?" Ron asked, searching his Divination book.

"Um, ravens...means spies; spying, or being spied upon...who have you been spying on, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"I think the question to ask is not who have you been spying on, but who has been spying on you." I asked, making both Harry and Ron jump slightly, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Nice point, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Wait until Trelawney hears about this..." Ron grabbed his quill and began writing, pronouncing the words. "_As I was writing that I had spotted a raven, which was pause right outside the window, I looked up the meaning of ravens and discovered they meant spies, spying, or being spied upon. As I finished reading the description my friend had admitted to spying on me. Thus proving seeing ravens really does mean you've been spied on!_" Ron set his quill down grinning, clearly satisfied with his homework.

I looked at Harry; my heart was racing once again. It was so much easier to talk to Ron and argue with him, but with Harry speaking and carrying on a conversation seemed so difficult, so impossible. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, and my ears didn't seem to be working.

Ron had obviously said something funny, but I didn't hear. I watched Harry as he smiled at Ron's comment and began to laugh. It made me smile: Watching his grin, showing his dazzling white teeth, turn into a joyous laugh. Harry threw his head back, overcome with laughter. Suddenly things sped up and my hearing returned. Harry's laugh was so wonderful to hear. Once Harry seemed to compose himself, he sighed and looked at me, into my eyes. Once again things slowed down and all I knew to exist was his beautiful green eyes, and I could barely feel my heart beating. My mind was racing, _smile_, I told myself, _just smile_! It seemed so difficult. Every time I smiled in a picture it was just a simple lift of the corners of my mouth, but now. I was wondering _how_ to smile. Suddenly I was contemplating what my best smile was, and whether or not my smiles made me look good or not. Why was I wondering this?! I don't know how long I stared at Harry, but he kept staring back. I was half-grateful, half-anxious for him to turn away and not hold the stare.

I decided to smile. I was so happy I decided to because once I smiled I felt beautiful, because Harry smiled back. I hadn't seen this smile from him before. Perhaps it was meant just for me? Things went back to their normal pace again, and Ron made another crack and Harry was laughing again. I enjoyed the next ten minutes listening to Ron mimic Professor, adding my own witty comments, and looking at Harry to see his reaction to my jokes. Every time I looked at his smiling face I smiled, getting lost in his green eyes. And all this time a thought kept threatening my mind: When are you going to tell him?

. : : .

Ron and I had been working on Divination homework. I had secretly wished Ron would want to work on Potions first. I knew Hermione would be getting up soon; she always gets up around this time. If we worked on Potions I could pretend I needed help and get Hermione to help me. Whenever she helps me with homework I try to get close enough to smell her hair, vanilla. Her hair reminded me of vanilla. I loved it. But, alas, we chose Divination. Thinking back, I'm glad he chose this subject. How else would I had been able to look at Hermione like I did?

"Ok, Ron, so what birds have you recently seen?" I asked Ron.

"I don't know...um, how about a raven?" Ron said, flipping through his Divination book.

"Um, ravens...means spies; spying, or being spied upon...who have you been spying on, Ron?" I asked, reading from the text, then looking up at Ron.

"I think the question to ask is not who have you been spying on, but who has been spying on you." Hermione suddenly popped up from nowhere and made Ron and me jump. While my heart was racing: part from being surprised and part from nervousness that Hermione was nearby.

"Nice point, Hermione!" Ron said happily. "Wait until Trelawney hears about this..." Ron began furiously writing down on his parchment, obviously making it all up on the way. "I can see it now: _Oh, RONALD! You saw a raven?! And you were being spied on?! This is absolutely intriguing, tell me... what is the first bird you think of when I say bird?!_" I started laughing, imagining Trelawney coming down on Ron, eyes all big, excited that Ron had _seen_; I was laughing so hard I nearly fell off my chair. Once I could breathe again I looked over at Hermione, hoping to hear her laugh. I turned my head and immediately froze: she was looking at me, too.

Maybe we stared at each other for ten minutes, or maybe just five seconds. But however long it was it was the best time of my life. I had been willing her to smile, thinking to myself, _let her smile, Hermione, just smile_. I wanted to see her grin light up her face. I loved her smile, the dimples she got when she smiled, the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled. I got my wish. She smiled and it made my heart race, and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. I felt light-headed. I had strength enough, though, to smile back. After the two of us were smiling Ron began making fun of Trelawney again, making Hermione go into a fit of giggles, and therefore me into another laughing session where I couldn't breathe. I laughed hardest when Hermione would make a crack about Trelawney. I was immensely impressed by her. She is so funny, nice, smart, and wise; she is so perfect. I don't know how long we sat there listening to Ron's comments, but the whole time, after meeting Hermione's eyes, I kept thinking about her, and when I would tell her. I knew the deadline was coming closer, I could feel it. The time, the perfect moment, is still unknown.


End file.
